


Phantom of Sparda

by FamousFox13



Category: Danny Phantom, Devil May Cry
Genre: Badass Danny Fenton, Badass Maddie Fenton, Crossover, Different Danny, Gay, Gay Male Character, Half Demon Danny, Hentai, Jack Fenton Bashing, Jack Fenton is a dumbass, Jack being Jack, M/M, Minor Jazz Bashing, Minor Sam bashing-maybe some redemption, Multi, Sam Bashing, adding tags as I go, alternative universe, minor crossover, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: Madeline “Maddie" Fenton loved her husband, she really did ...but at times Jack Fenton could just be so ...frustrating. She just needed some space to herself, some time to reflect and just relax away from him. One small trip for herself she happens to meet a rather charming young man, one who she happens to catch the eye of. Months later Maddie gives birth to one Daniel-Danny-James “Fenton” is born, however unknown to everyone but Maddie Danny is not Jack’s son and his father is a lot more than he seems.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Kwan, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley, Dante/Original Character(s), Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 01.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or DMC, please support the official release.
> 
> How do darlings, Famous here with an all new fic. As you can see, it is Danny Phantom X Devil May Cry, I've seen plenty of pics and such and now my mind wouldn't shut up about doing something like this, now disclaimers guys I've played most of the DMC games-not that trashy remake-the actual games but it's been a while so If i miss something let me kindly let me know.

**Chapter 01.**

  
  


A beautiful young woman sat alone on a bench. The wind tossed her dark auburn hair around her face yet that only seemed to give her a more mysterious look. The dark and overcast weather seemed to reflect her melancholy mood. As if to encourage her dark mood a bolt of lightning struck off in the distance to herald an upcoming storm. She had good reason for her dark disposition. The past few weeks had been nothing but unfortunate events, which had occurred within a very short period of time. She had gotten into a fight with her husband, the man who she believed to be the love of her life and yet she was beginning to question that. Her husband had caused nearly five accidents in the past week, all of which she had to pay for the damages. He had nearly scared their daughter to death with one of his own creations. And last above all else, he up and went and forgot about their anniversary...again...after he promised he wouldn’t forget. 

Honestly, that had been the straw that broke the camel's back, she had thrown him through the window-and given her husband's size and weight that was no small feat-when he thought the day of their anniversary was the day of his annual fudge convention. She packed up her bag, sent her daughter to stay with their babysitter, and she just left. There was no direction, no destination, she just got in a taxi and hopped on a plane and she just left town. Of course she would come back, but for now she just needed some time to herself, some time away from her husband and all his failed ghost hunting gear. While she might have shared his interest, it was more of the fact she had an interest in the Occult and supernatural along with science that few her to him, yet slowly she just ….didn’t feel that spark with him any more it was just missing from her life. 

“Well now, the rain is no place for a beautiful woman like you to be.” Laughed a voice from right behind her. 

Startled, Maddie spun around to look at the one who had spoken, and violet eyes met a pair of stunning blue ones. 

**~Scene Break~**

Three weeks. Three long, wonderful weeks. That was how long she spent with him, with Dante. And got Maddie, those two weeks were the most amazing two weeks of her life. Once she had gotten past his eccentricities she found he was quite a wonderful person. He was boisterous but kind. He was overzealous, but not to the level of Jack, he was something unique, something special. They meet almost daily, for walks, talks, even the occasional lunch and dinner here and there, and as they continued to meet something began to bloom between them, it was a small spark at first but that spark grew more and more as the days past the more it became clear between them that this was more than a simple friendship. 

It was towards the end of their weeks together, that they had finally felt the flame between them burning hotter than before and they couldn’t stop it. They lost themselves to the heat of passion, they gave into the flames and let themselves burn. However, all good things came to an end. As Dante revealed to her that he was only visiting for just three weeks and then he had to return home. He could not stay. No matter how much they had grown to care for one another. So he decided to tell her the truth, he had come completely clean to her and in return she had done the same to him and yet neither one regret what it was they had done not one bit. And once their three weeks were up and after Dante left did Maddie discovered that he had left something behind. Something that wouldn't come for another nine months.

**~Scene Break~**

“Danny I dare you to go inside the portal and check the inside." One Sam Manson said to her friend Danny Fenton. Samantha "Sam" Manson. She was just a bit taller than Danny wearing a midriff exposing black top with a purple oval in the center showed enough of her still budding B-cups almost C, and black and green crosshatch skirt. On her feet were long purple stockings and black combat boots. She wore black bands on her wrists and her black hair was held up in a top knot by a green tie showing her amethyst eyes. Her lips were accented by purple lipstick. “If you think it won’t work, then I dare you to go inside of the portal and see what it's like.”

Danny blinked and glanced warily over at the portal and said, "I don't know Sam that might not be a good idea." He couldn’t help but feel that something in his gut was telling him something bad was gonna happen if he even tried to go into his parents device. Danny Fenton was about average height, but a bit skinny as far as most teens go, so nothing wrong there. His hair was black and had grown messy hanging down in front of his left eye. He currently wore his usual white short-sleeve shirt with red trim around the sleeves and circle on the chest, long blue jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Come on Danny," Sam goaded, "That thing is busted, you know it."

Danny glanced at Tucker who just shrugged and said, "Come on, man. It can't be that bad." Tucker Foley, like Danny he was about average height, a tad on the chubby side, and of African American Lineage. He wore his normal, yellow shirt, dark green cargo pants, white socks and brown shoes, and red beret with half-moon glasses over his turquoise eyes. On his back was his always present backpack and in his hand, was his ever-present PDA. “I mean, most if not all of the stuff your dad makes doesn’t work even when your mom doesn’t work on it after it fails.” 

"I don't know guys, even if it's busted it could still be dangerous." Danny said as he had his arms crossed as he looked over the portal. “I’ve seen what some of my dad’s stuff does when its “broken” and it's never pretty.” He used air quotes for broken as most of his dad’s devices were either actually broken or half worked. 

"Relax, nothing is gonna happen." Sam assured Danny waving off his concern. “You’re overreacting.” 

Danny sighed and walked over to a nearby closet and pulled out a white hazmat suit with black gloves, belt, and boots. Danny then proceeded to put it on over his clothes.

"What's up with the jumpsuit?" Tucker asked, confused to Danny wearing a Hazmat suit.

Danny answered, "Better safe than sorry with this stuff. That's probably the only thing that I've learned from science class." Danny was about to head for the portal only for Sam to stop him. Danny thought she had reconsidered her dare. That thought went out the window as she reached for his chest and pulled something.

Danny groaned in embarrassment at seeing she had pulled a large sticker that looked like his dad's grinning face. Danny face palmed and said, "I don't know what's worse my dad's ego or his obsession with fudge." sighed Danny as he faced the portal. After taking a moment to calm their nerves Danny walked inside the portal.

Danny glanced around the inside of the portal and saw nearly nothing. Despite the light in the lab, the inside of the portal was dark, given there was no need for a light. "Remind me again why they didn't think to put a light inside of this thing?" He asked himself, as he moved along the portal. Danny continued on, having to reach up and placed his hand on the wall of the portal to keep from tripping in case of some loose cords or something along those lines.

It turns out that he was right to do so as Danny felt his foot kick something on the floor and felt his hand bump something along the wall. Unknown to Danny, what he hit was a small panel with two buttons, one green with the word "on" underneath it and a red one with the word "off" underneath it.

In a matter of seconds Danny felt the button and accidentally pressed the green one. An electric whine made the trio’s blood run cold, as the circuitry inside the portal lit up like a Christmas tree. “....he placed the switch on the inside.” Danny said numbly. “...Dad….I swear to god...if I make it out….I will throttle you.”

"Danny, get out of there!" Sam screamed in horror.

He spun around, and began to run, but Danny's foot got tangled in the cord from earlier. Danny quickly tried to get untangled but it was no use he was stuck. He looked up with a scared expression as Sam and Tucker lunged forward to try and grab their friend…but it was too late. The portal lit up with energy, the sound of the portal activating didn't drown out the screams of agony coming from within the portal.

The screams caused horrified chills to run down Sam and Tucker's spines as the portal flashed brightly and the screams filled their ears. "Tucker unplug it!" Sam yelled at the tech geek. "Now!"

Sam's voice shook the boy from his terrified stupor as he ran towards the wall where the plug to the portal was, but a surge of power stopped him before he could reach it. Sam tried to reach for the joining point of the cables that joined the portal to the wall, but she was stopped by a similar surge. What was worse was that the surge spread to the portal and it lit up even brighter.The two could only stare at the portal as they were helpless to save Danny.

Inside the portal Danny's voice was starting to get hoarse from the screaming, but he couldn't stop. The agony was insane. It felt like his body was being ripped apart and put back together repeatedly, like an abused toy or a model. _'Make it stop…please…make it stop!_ ' Unable to cope with the sheer agonizing pain that was tearing his body apart on what felt like a molecular level Danny all but blacked out from the pain. Unknown to him however as he blacked out his body was undergoing a change. 

Sam and Tucker both heard Danny's screams turn to silence and then to angry sounding growls and snarls. Their temporary confusion turned back to terror as something shot out and gripped the side of the portal. And soon the rest came out and they were terrified at what they saw. 

What stepped out form the portal was some sort of creature, it stood nearly as tall as Mrs. Fenton humanoid in shape. The creature appeared to be very reptilian; it gives a reptile-looking appearance to its arms and legs, it had a snow white colored tusk-like crest, and his body physique is much more bare save for what looked to be a pitch black “coat” that it wore, when in actuality the "coat" is a pair of curled up semi-chiropteran wings with each divided into three segments. At the center of its body there are cracks on its chest glowing with an eerie green light, it had sharp teeth dripping with drool and glowing acidic green eyes that seemed dazed and confused. 

The two friends could only stare up in awe at the creature and slowly began to step back as they saw him looking right at them.

The creature then took a step forward.

They took two steps back.

Then...it _roared._

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

Fear gripping their hearts, Sam and Tucker did the only logical thing to do when you're are faced with a large creature of unknown origin. They turned tail and ran.

The reptilian creature stepped forward, most likely to follow, before it let out a cry of pain, falling onto its hands and knees. The two teens continued to run, hoping to get away from the creature.

Back in the basement, the creature that was once Danny began to shrink as the process that created the monster began to undo itself. Soon in the creature's place was a Danny, though changed, but not as drastically as he was moments ago. While he looked the same for the most part his once pitch black hair was now completely Snow White in color, with a grunt he fell over on to his side panting as he was worn out from the experience and the pain he had felt and his transformation-not that he’d know about the last part. 

“Danny? Are you alright? Sam and Tucker just came screaming out of the house and- Oh my God!” Cried a female voice, as rushing over towards the down, exhausted and injured boy was none other than his mother Maddie. Sliding down on to her knees, she carefully cradled her sons head in her lap as she looked him over, his body was giving off a small amount of steam almost like he had been cooked alive, his clothes were ripped and burned in some areas, and while he himself didn’t have a scratch on him he was out cold. “Oh Danny.” She had just come back from doing a little shopping-considering how Jack had all but destroyed their last fridge-the incident involving a Fenton Ghost Ray gun and an attempt to use it took cook a fudge s’more- when she had been caught off guard by Sam and Tucker having ran screaming out of their house about a monster from the portal. 

She had at first wanted to dismiss the idea, but when they said monster and portal she couldn’t help the sudden pot forming in her stomach, and when she noticed that Danny was missing it only got worse. Leaving them outside, she had ventured into the house and towards the lab, expecting to find some sort of ghost attacking her baby boy. Instead what she found was the portal activated showing off a swirling green vortex and laying before the portal was her son hurt and injured. 

She ran a finger through her son's hair. How could he have gotten hurt like this? And how had the portal activated? It should have been impossible, she and jack had tried to get it to activate but it had ended in a failure so how did Danny get it to work. Frowning, she lifted Danny up with ease and set him down on a cot-it was placed here for whenever she and Jack-mostly herself-pulled an all nighter. Moving over to the monster she began pulling up the files containing the security camera feed, bringing up the recent events she let them play and what she saw had her feeling a myriad of different emotions. 

Shock, from seeing her son going into the portal on a _dare_ no less when he knew that it shouldn’t have done it. 

Horror, when she watched the portal activated with her son inside of it. She had never been more scared when she turned on the volume and she felt her heart _ache_ when the sounds of Danny’s agonizing screams sang in her ears, her son had been inside of the portal when it activated. 

And lastly, she felt utter terror when she saw that _creature_ make its way out of the portal and roared, scaring the daylights out of Sam and Tucker who turned tail and ran. She could only watch as the creature then changed shrinking down and becoming her son and that’s where the recording ended. 

Maddie fell back in her seat, her eyes staring blankly at the screen. She couldn’t believe this had happened, she had been hoping something like this wouldn’t happen at least not until she could find the right time to tell Danny the truth, she had been hoping to do it by his eighteenth birthday and sit him down to talk about it. Yet it seemed that plan was thrown out the window, now she needed to be prepared. She knew that now that this had happened, there would be no doubt in her mind things were going to change so she needed to be ready. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, something else came to her as she rewound the video. ‘ _How did Danny turn on the portal from the inside?’_ She thought to herself as she let the video play right up to the part where he entered the portal. She paused it, and then used the cameras she had installed on the inner ring of the portal, letting her peer inside as her son moved around the portal. She watched him suddenly get tripped up and then his hand pushed against something on the wall. 

Playing it back, she played it in slow motion before pausing it right before his hand touched the wall to get a better look to see what he touched ….what she saw had her eye twitching furiously. 

“Maddie!” Called a male voice, as rushing down the stairs was none other than her husband. “Danny’s friends were saying something about a monster! So where is it? Where is the spook huh? We’ll rip him apart-“ he was cut off when he noticed his wife sitting near the monitor. “Maddie?” Jack Fenton, is a large and bulky male, with black hair with some white in the back and blue eyes. Much like his wife, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots.

Slowly approaching his wife, completely ignorant of the sense of danger in the air he stood behind her. “Maddie? What’s wrong? What are you looking at?” Maddie was still silent, not saying a word as she turned her head to the side to look at him out of the corner of her eye. Her purple eye almost glows in pure, unadulterated feminine fury. Jack didn’t even get a moment to ask a question before Maddie fully turned around her right leg swinging upwards and there is a white flash and all Jack knew was pain as he stumbled back as he held his face, pain blossoming in his face. 

“Maddie! What the-“ Another white flash and he was clutching his chest in pain as his wife all but landed a brutal knee to the gut managed to bring him to his knees. “M-Maddie? What’s gotten.” He stopped as he finally looked up to see the expression on his wife’s face. 

Tears were welling up in her eyes as she looked down at him. You…"Maddie hissed, her violet eyes burning with fury. "You idiot!" She snapped glaring harshly at him. Jack reeled back as if he had been slapped when he really was slapped by his obviously enraged wife. He looked up at Maddie who was hardly holding back emotions, her enraged eyes showing tears of anger and frustration.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled, "You nearly killed our son!”

Jack’s expression was one of shock, he didn’t understand what his wife was talking about. He would have said something, when he noticed what was on the monitor behind her, his eyes widening in horror. “Maddie I-“ Jack started, but he was cut off by the woman.

“No! Don’t you dare ‘Maddie I’m sorry’! I want a reason Jack! A good solid reason on why, just fucking _why_ you thought thought it was a good idea to put an _on button_ inside the portal!” She growled, gritting her teeth together. “Go on, give me a reason why?! Did it ever occur to you that something like this could happen?! That one of our children! Our _children_ could wander into the portal by accident or another and hit that switch and almost _die?!_ Did you even stop and think for a moment that an on switch inside of the portal was a bad idea?!” 

“I-it was an accident.” Jack tried, hoping that it would calm his wife down. “I just got caught up in building it and-“

“ _And what_?!” Screeched the enraged female. “And what Jack? Just what possessed you to put an on switch in the portal?! Just what?!” 

Opening and closing his mouth several times Jack for once he was unable to think of anything to say and he honestly didn’t know why he had put the on button inside the portal. He never really thought about that as they were building it. 

Maddie pulled back growling, as she closed her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s what I thought.” She snapped them open and glared at him. “Get. Out.” Jack’s eyes widened. “You have two hours to get all your stuff and to get the hell out of my house!"

“But...but Maddie!” 

“No! Out! Get out! I want you gone or so help me I’m going to put you on the receiving end of one of the blasters!” 

“Maddie come on! You can’t be serious! You can’t throw me out!” 

Maddie gave him an incredulous look. “Oh?” 

**~Scene Break~**

“And stay out!” 

The door to the home of the Fenton's was wide open and out of it came none other than Jack, as he was seen flying out the door of the household, he flew right out through the air and landed on the ground face first with a grunt and soon landed right beside him. “If I see you around here or even near any of our children I will show you just why I am a black belt!” 

Jack finally managed to pick himself-and some of his pride-off the ground to turn towards Maddie. “Maddie, come on! Let’s just talk about this!” 

“No," she hissed, "Don't think this is something we can talk about, or even sweep under the rug! This was too far Jack and this will be the end of this discussion!” 

“Maddie I-," Jack started, but he was cut off, as she slammed the door hard in face, silencing him and making him finally grasp the situation at hand. Because of his foolishness, and his lack of thought he had placed the lives of one of his children in danger, and it only took his son barely surviving being hit with who knows how much ghostly power to make him understand that. 

Unable to say or do anything else he picked up his bangs, and hailed a taxi to go to the local hotel at least till he could find a place to call his own. 

Back inside, Maddie finally let her body relax and the tension in her shoulders slowly began to vanish. She couldn’t believe this had happened, but who was she kidding she and Jack had only ever had one thing in common and even then Jack’s interest-no his _obsession_ with ghosts had caused one too many problems. As such, she had no choice but to give him the boot and now looking down at her gloved hand she takes it off and gazed down at the ring on her finger: their wedding ring-a ring mind you Jack had lost and she had to buy a new one-and with a small inhale she grasped the rin and pulled it off her finger closing her hand around it as she now things could never go back to how they use to be. 

  
‘ _It was bound to happen eventually.’_ She thought to herself, placing the ring in one of her belt pockets, she shook her head and made her way over towards the house phone and picked it up. ‘ _And now ….the hard part.’_ She began dialing the number. “Hello, operator I would like the number for a shop please.” She said into the phone, her finger curling the cord around it. “The name?” How could she ever forget the name, he had told her and she could never for the life of her forget that name. “Devil May Cry.”


	2. Chapter 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving back at his place from a mission, Dante is ready to relax when he get's a phone call from someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Devil May Cry or Danny Phantom.

**Chapter 02.**

A motorcycle skid to a stop in front of a building, the rider disembarking and putting it on stun. He stared at the building, more importantly, at the neon sign at the top of it, though it didn't light up since it was currently day. It read, “Devil May Cry”, with a figure of a person wielding a large sword and a gun at the end. The person allowed a somber smile to grace his face as he continued to gaze upon the sight. "Oh it's good to be back." he told himself.

He had silvery-white hair, his hair was somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down. He wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. The coat has a very detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. Once more the coat is short-sleeved, with numerous gold-colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, Underneath the coat, he wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium-length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat.

The man in red sighed and slowly walked up the steps to the entrance. He gently opened up the door and was slightly surprised to see a black-skinned man in dapper clothing on his desk, a fresh box of pizza sitting in front of him. "Morrison." he said in familiarity. "Guess that means you've been running the shop since I was gone?"

The man took off his hat and nodded. "That's right. Guess I felt it was my duty to keep it afloat while you did your business. Pizza?"

"Don't mind if I do." he said, taking a slice. "So, where are the other two?"

Morrison leaned in on the chair, propping his feet up on the desk. "They're on a job. Somewhere out west. They're really something. You know, they might've not shown it, but they missed you, while you were gone Dante."

Dante grunted, taking another bite into his pizza. "Then they got a crazy way of showing it- stealing my jobs, putting me in debt? Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way."

The dapper man nodded in agreement, the two of them basking in the silence.

**RING RING**

The telephone rang, attracting both of their attention. Morrison smirked and pushed it into Dante's direction. "Looks like business is beckoning for you, Dante."

"Right, right."

Dante walked up to the telephone and plucked its receiver, putting it on his ear as he grabbed another slice. "Devil May Cry. How can I help you?"

As he prepared to bite into his pizza, the caller spoke in a voice that was all too familiar to Dante, one that he only ever heard in his memories. “ _Hello Dante._ ” In his shock at hearing _her_ voice again Dante much to Morrison’s shock _dropped_ his slice of pizza. “ _It’s been a long time ….hasn’t it.”_

The white-haired Devil Hunter wasn’t even aware he’d let his pizza drop onto the floor, as the familiar voice sunk into his mind. “Yeah.” He managed to say after a short moment. “It’s been what a few years?” 

“ _Yeah, sixteen to be exact. Sixteen long years since the time we spent together.”_

“So.” He began, trying to piece together his mind at the fact a woman he had met so long ago was calling him. Outside he looked clam, but to someone like Morrison who knew him longer could tell that inside Dante was a wreck. “What’s up? I wasn’t expecting a call from you, I mean given our last get together.” 

“ _Something's ….happened, something that I should have told you about long ago. But, I-I was just so worried and I didn’t know how’d you’d react.”_

“What me? Come on, you know how I do.” He said sitting back in his chair, his attention focused completely on the phone call. “So what is it? You got a problem you need me to take care of? Need my assistants with something going bump in the night?” He might have sounded a bit eager, but who could blame him. He was on the phone with the woman who had stolen his heart and to this very day was still holding on to it. “You name it and I’ll help.” 

Her voice was silent, all he could hear was her shuddering breath and despite it being only for a moment the silence felt like it was dragging on for hours. “ _Something’s happened, an accident happened when I wasn’t at home and my ...our son got hurt because of it.”_

Of all the things that Dante had been expecting, of anything that she could have said to him, this was not what he was expecting. “....What.” 

“ _Your son...our son….he’s..he’s gone through a change Dante he’s….I can’t do this over the phone but just please.”_

“Hey hey slow down.” Dante was feeling a myriad of emotions, mostly shock and confusion. He ...he had a kid, he Dante Sparda the infamous Devil Hunter had a kid. It was just a massive shock, he knew that being half devil blessed him in more ways than one, aside from his fighting capabilities along with his powers it just so happened that it almost made him rather...potent. It was the main reason he never actually had any flings, sure he was the occasional flirt and a tease here and there but to actually have someone tell him he had a kid..a son...he didn’t know how to feel. “It’s..it's gonna be alright ok? I’ll be over as soon as possible.” He hadn’t even noticed he was standing up. “Just...just tell me...what’s he like?” 

“ _....he’s a lot like you, he’s got your sensor of humor, your wit, and while he might not show it he’s got your flare for the dramatics.”_

That...that honestly warmed Dante’s heart, to know his son was much like him, but that begged the question if there had been an accident then did that mean that his son's powers had activated? The thought of his son in danger because of him activating his power sent a jolt of terror through Dante and no doubt the boy wouldn’t be able to tell what was happening to him without someone there to guide and teach him, not to mention what the demons would do to him once they learned that he had a son. 

“I’ll be over as fast as possible, nothing's gonna stop me.” 

“ _Just hurry Dante.”_ And with that, she hung up. Dante stared at the phone blankly, still registering the fact that he had a son. A son who for the past fourteen years he had known nothing about it even knew he had. Normally, a guy would be mad or pissed off or even upset about something like this, but Dante wasn’t any of that. Right now, he was just worried for his son's well being. 

Morrison, who had been growing more and more concerned about Dante, moved and lightly shook the red-garbed man's shoulder. "You okay there, Dante?"

"...I'm fine." He stood up and strode to the exit. "We're gonna have to cut things here short, Morrison. Need to get going. Oh, and don't tell Lady or Trish I'm back. I'll tell 'em myself."

Dante walked back to his parked motorcycle and kicked back its stun, straddling it. He activated the ignition key and began revving up his ride, as he sped off.

**~Scene Break~**

Dante roamed around, trying to find the house that held the answers he needed. Just what could have happened to cause his son's powers to activate, was it an attack? Had the demons and devils that he had made enemies found his son? Was it someone from his father's past? A former servant of Mundus seeking revenge? All these questions danced around in his mind, making him question if he was doing the right thing by even coming to this city. He shook his head as he crossed the green light, scouring the area to locate his destination. This town, Amity Park ...it didn't feel right, it felt ….strange. Dante had been to a lot of supernatural hotspots before as in his line of work finding them was easy. However, that didn’t stop him from always finding something that surprised him and so far Amity Park was it.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, yet something about this place, about this very city just had him feeling on edge. It was like he was walking a tightrope and at any moment it would snap, but it didn’t make sense. Why would such a small town get this kind of reaction out of him? And for what reason?

Slowly coming to a stop, Dante looked at the building before him. It hadn’t been that hard to locate, considering the fact it had a giant sign attached to the building with what looked to be an observatory on top. “And Lady says I have bad taste.” He mumbled to himself slowly turning the bike off and then disembarked. 

“Dante.” The voice from his memories, her voice rang in his ears. Slowly turning around, Dante game face to face with none other than Maddie Fenton and Dante felt his heart skip a beat. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, that same auburn hair, those eyes of hers the same shade of purple that he swore could make an amethyst green with envy, not to mention to him he looked as if she hadn’t aged a day since they met so long ago. “You came.” 

Dante pulled off his helmet smiling at her. “Of course I did. You needed me, and brought up the fact that..my kid needed me. So I came as soon as possible to answer some questions and get some answers of my own."

Maddie exhaled upon seeing the helmet being lifted off, letting the auburn haired woman see his face. The expression on Maddie’s face grew somber as she looked at Dante's face.

"You look like you haven’t aged a day since we met."

"That should be a given. Considering you look the same as well, as fierce and beautiful as ever.” 

Maddie smiled and opened up the door to her home, gesturing for Dante to enter. "Come. We've much to discuss."

"That we do."

**~Scene Break~**

Suffice to say, Dante was pretty impressed with the house itself. The interior decorating was far superior compared to his, and it felt more comforting and inviting. " _Probably because of the lack of demon skulls on the wall."_ he mused to himself. His eyes fell on to a picture frame, making him curious. He walked up to it and picked it up. He took in the sight of Maddie’s family, from what she could see the girl had to be her daughter, the giant in orange her husband-former unknown to Dante-and the last one in the picture aside from Maddie herself was. 

“That’s him.” Maddie spoke up having caught him looking at the photo. “Honestly, it seems like so long ago we took that photo, I thought things were going so well.” She sighed. “Danny was so jittery, Jack wouldn’t stand still and Jazz wouldn’t calm down.” 

Danny, so that was his son's name. Humming to himself he set the photo down and turned towards her. “I take it, whatever happened had something to do with him?” He asked as Maddie nodded and led him to the couch. While Dante sat on the recliner, Maddie sat across him, on the couch. She gestured to a plate of cookies, inviting the man to take one.

"Sure, wouldn't mind one." He grabbed one and bit into it, chewing softly. "These are good. Where did they come from? Last time you cooked, we needed to toss it out before the hotel manager came at our throats.” 

“I’ve improved, spending time away from Jack helped me relax and take up some smaller hobbies.” She sniffed crossing her arms over her chest. 

Dante nodded. He swallowed the cookie and leaned in. "So, mind telling me all about my kid?” 

Maddie sat back in the chair, one leg resting over the other as she began to tell Dante about Danny and his life up until the incident. For the most part, Dante was silent all throughout the entire tale. Hours passed by with the two of them talking and the more Dante listened the more he honestly wanted to introduce Jack Fenton to Rebellion as well as introduce him to Ebony and Ivory, this man didn’t sound like good father material and while Dante himself could hardly remember things from his past about his dad he still knew his dad was far smarter and better suited to be a parent than Jack. 

To think this man would put his family in danger simply because of his obsession with ghost, from testing weapons in doors around his kids, to causing things to come to life and attack them-who had ever heard of a Christmas turkey trying to kill someone-and a lot more mistakes this man made that utterly pissed Dante the hell off. 

“And that’s the story up till now.” Maddie finished sighing. “Honestly, I didn’t think he’d come to awaken his abilities till he was older, but after the accident and just my overall feelings towards Jack having reached their limit.” She buried her face into her hands already feeling tears stinging her eyes. “W-What kind of mother am I to have let my child be hurt like this? What kind of horrible mother doesn’t make sure that her children wouldn’t get hurt like this?” It had been eating away at her for the longest, she had let Jack talk her into building the portal in their house, in their basement, she had tried to talk him into building it so that it wouldn’t cause problems, but like always she was ignored. 

A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her look up to see Dante was kneeling before her, giving her a small smile. “Hey, you Maddie are not a bad mother. You are smart, courageous, badass, and the most beautiful woman there is. You are not to blame for this accident, this was on that idiot husband of-“

“Ex.”

“Huh?” 

“Ex-Husband, before you came I kicked Jack out of the house and have been finalizing the papers for our divorce.” Maddie’s reply shocked and surprised Dante. “I-I’ve had them for a while now but I just couldn’t bring myself to sign them, but now? I’m positive that it's over between us.” 

“Well, guess that means that you're no longer a Fenton now are you?” 

“Nope, Maddie Fenton is gone and I am Madeline-“ 

“Mom?” 

A voice cut her and Dante off, as the two of them turned towards the doorway to the basement and saw standing there was Danny, a dazed and confused looking one. “Mom? W-what’s going on?” He asked slowly walking-rather stumbling-towards them as Maddie moved over and helped him over to the couch. “Mom?” 

“It’s alright Danny, you..you just got into an accident.” Danny looked at his mother in confusion, then the memories came back to him. He recalled the dare, walking into the portal and then ….then the pain, the agony, the sheer terror that he was feeling that had scared him, the feeling ….the feeling that he was gonna die and after that nothing he couldn’t remember anything aside from waking up in the basement and hearing his mother and another voice coming from upstairs. 

“The portal?” Maddie nodded, rubbing her sons back as he finally was taking everything in, then she saw him look over towards Dante. “Who’s he?” 

Maddie and Dante shared a look, one of concern and one of acceptance. “Danny ...there’s something we need to tell you.” 

On this day, for one Danny Fenton his world had just gotten a lot bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do darlings~ how are you all? Did you enjoy the new chapter? I know it's lacking action but don't worry it's coming soon, now then I would like to ask you all something, I have a sword in mind for Danny as much as I hate the Dmc reboot the look of the Rebellion was pretty neat but I don't want it to be named the same, so I am asking you my lovely readers what should it's name be? 
> 
> Let me know what names you have for Danny's sword~
> 
> Till then *shoots the camera* Sweet Dreams


	3. Chapter 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed for the reunited family, and while somethings can change they don't always stay the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Devil May Cry

**Chapter 03.**

Dropping to his knees gasping for breath, one Daniel Sparda was utterly exhausted. He panted as he was on his knees, drenched in sweat. He had just finished his 100 push ups, curls up, sit ups, pull ups, jumping jacks and squats. And that was what his father called a  _ light _ workout. On the subject of his father, Danny couldn’t help but think back to how this had all started, cause directly after having woken up and stumbling up stairs towards the living room, encountering his mother and some white haired man he had not been expecting his mother to drop such a large bomb on him about his heritage. To find out that Jack Fenton wasn’t his father, and instead his father was the man who stood before him Dante Sparda and to his greater shock the man wasn’t even human, Dante was half human half devil something that up until this point that Danny had only believed to be a myth or a legend. Now, both Maddie and Dante had expected Danny to react negatively, but to their surprise he confided in them that for the longest of time ...he had never felt any sort of connection with Jack. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t care for the man-scratch that he didn’t given his rap sheet-but something inside of him just knew he and Jack would never really see eye to eye. They had no common interest, they had spent time together with Jack doing all the talking and Danny tuning him out, and above all else Danny could just tell that he and Jack weren’t related. Like it was just some sort of voice telling him that Jack wasn’t his father. So finding out Dante was his dad was not all that big of a shock. 

As such, with the truth out and known Dante had made it his goal to be more active in Danny’s life and to start that meant training Danny to get use to his new abilities...and by training Dante meant it was hellish torture for his son. Sure, it pretty much involved doing the same thing over and over again, but Dante somehow found ways to make things harder. His excessives became hell, as he did push ups, Dante would sometimes sit on him or put heavy objects on his back. And his running exercise would get turned into a dodge session. As Dante sought to pull out Ebony and Ivory and start shooting him like a madman. At times, he'd get hit and be forced to know what it felt like to be shot-never had he been glad to see he did in fact have a healing factor like Dante- but that didn’t mean he liked it as he always ended up with either a new bruise or a bullet holes through his clothes. Other times, it would motivate him to run much faster.

Of course, it wasn’t just training with his dad as his mother had also joined in. Being a master of hand to hand combat with a ninth-degree black belt Maddie sought to it her son knew the ropes of CQC, of course she would often spar with Dante to work on her skills and while Dante had experience fighting demons and devils and such, Maddie had the edge in the fact she had more training this Danny took great joy seeing his mother pin his father to the floor. With all the intense training, he had lost a substantial amount of his baby fat, his muscles slowly starting to come to life and became a bit noticeable. Compared to back then when he had noodle-like limbs, he was finally starting to show some growth and development. 

And where there was the good ….there was the bad. 

**~Flashback~**

“Maddie please!” 

“No! I told you to not come back here! I already packed up the last of your belongings and set them out on the curb! I suggest you get them before the garbage man takes em.” Maddie huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared right at Jack. The large man had come back to the house begging on his knees for Maddie to forgive him and for her to forget about the divorce papers. “For the last time Jack, the answer is still no!” 

Suffice to say, it wasn’t going well. 

Jack was still on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him as he was begging his wife-soon to be his former wife- to take him back. “Come on Mads, you can’t stay mad at me forever! It was one small accident-“ and once more Jacks’ mouth moved before his small brain could comprehend what it was he had just said, because from the look on Maddie’s face she looked like he had just slapped her. 

“Small?” She whispered softly, her hands which had been crossed we’re now at her side, hands slowly clenching into a fist. Her violet eyes were twin pools of amethyst colored flames of rage. “A  _ small mistake?! _ ” She all but screeched in unholy rage. “You call my 14 year old son nearly dying! A  _ small mistake?” _ She had been angry before but now she was absolutely livid. He thought that her son getting into a near fatal accident to be a  _ small _ accident?! What the hell was wrong with him?! 

“Jack Fenton! You have ten seconds to  _ leave _ and if you don’t, so help me I will-“ 

“Is there a problem Maddie?” In all of their commotion and Maddie raising her voice they had never noticed Dante had been walking towards them, his coat and shirt missing this he was shirtless showing off his body. Years of monster hunting and his demonic heritage have given the mercenary quite the body, with broad shoulders, a large muscular chest, strong muscular arms and a set of 8-pack abs. “I was getting ready to shower when I heard all the noise.” 

Maddie sighed, turning slightly to look at him. “It’s fine Dante, I was just dealing with a minor annoyance.” Her violet eyes shifted to look at Jack out of their corner of her eye as she noticed the look on his face. 

“Hey, who the heck are you and what are you doing in my house!” Jack said jumping up to his feet glaring at Dante. “And what do you mean bout to shower?” 

Dante gave the man a look like he was an idiot-which he was. “Shower, the thing people do to get clean. And as for who I am, I’m Dante and I’m staying here.“ 

“The heck does you mean staying here?!” Jack moved into the home forcing Maddie to step to the side as Jack stood before Dante. “Who do you think you are coming in here to decide that you get to stay in here with my wife and kids?” 

“That’s rich considering the fact that it's your fault that one of your kids was nearly fried.” Dante snapped back at him, his hands were clenched into fist and it was taking all his self control to call Rebellion to him and stab it through Jack’s fat stomach. Ever since learning that it had been Jack who had all but insisted on building the portal into Maddie’s home, and therefore had been the one to cause Danny’s incident Dante wouldn’t admit it but he honestly felt like this would be the first time he wouldn’t mind putting a bullet or four through a human being. 

Jack looked as if he had been struck, before his expression changed to anger. “Hey! It was an accident! And what happens to my son is none of your-“ 

“You mean  _ my  _ son.” 

Silence. 

Dead silence. 

The entire conversation had stopped, and Maddie was looking at the two of them or more specifically, she was looking at Dante with wordy in her eyes. She could see that his blue eyes were occasionally flashing, and she saw a small flicker of lightning, and for a brief moment his arm became demonic looking, she knew what he was holding back, and she knew if Jack stayed here any longer Dante would kill him and as much as she wanted Jack out of her life she didn’t want Dante to go to jail for murder. 

That being said, Maddie moved quickly grabbing Jack by his ear before his brain could reboot and with surprising strength dragged him back to the door and once more tossed his ass out of the house and slammed the door shut. 

**~Flashback Ends~**

It was lucky enough that Maddie had gotten-threw-Jack out of the house, cause not even a second later Dante had gone out to destroy-relax after having finally met the idiot who was the cause of his son's incident. He didn’t return for a good three hours before finally coming back his clothes stained with demon blood when asked where he went he simply told them he went looking for trouble and it found him and he took care of it. Thankfully, that had been a month ago and Jack hadn’t darkened their doorway ever again either due to finally getting the message, or due to him still being in shock that Dante called Danny his son. Either way, it was a godsend to the family …..most of them that is. 

Unfortunately, things had not been completely great since Maddie and Dante decided to come out with the truth behind Danny’s actual birth father. While Danny had been taking it in stride, and would occasionally take shots at Dante jokingly calling him deadbeat and such, Maddie's other child, her only child with Jack, hadn't taken to the news kindly. Jasmine Fenton, has been shocked, she had been completely and utterly stupidfied. To find out that for most of her life, her brother was only her  _ half brother _ , and her mother had all but  _ cheated _ on her father with another man it proved to be a bit too much for her. She could accept that her parents hunted and believed in things such as “ghost” and she used that term loosely because she didn’t believe in them, as far as she was concerned in her own mind her parents were merely scientists, very enthusiastic scientists who had a hobby for the supernatural. 

Yet, to discover that her family was not even being truthful was and seemed to be too much for her. It didn’t help that ever since Dante came into their lives, her mother had gone from talking about ghost to talking about things such as the occult and demons and such. She had tried to talk her out of it, she had even tried to pretend that none of this was happening. Yet, it was easy to see that the daughter of Maddie rejected not only her mother’s beliefs but the fact her brother was her half brother. Ever since, Jazz has been extremely distant, almost cold. Danny had thought she would grow out of it, but it had almost been a week and she wouldn’t even talk to him. 

While it did hurt Danny, he knew his sister well enough to know she just needed some time to herself to relax and simply come to terms with what she had been told. 

However, fate was rarely so kind to a Sparda family member. 

**~Scene Break~**

“So remind me again why we’re down here?” Danny asked his mother as he stood on a small raised platform wearing nothing but a pair of basketball shorts with multiple metallic like limbs producing from it with those limbs having sensors on them as they ran beams of red light across Danny’s body scanning his very being. Ever since the training had commenced, Danny had certainly gained a bit more in the physical department. Where once skinny teen, now stood a handsome young man with a lean muscular figure and pale skin. He has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with dusty pink nipples and a thin waist, a faint four-pack set of abs, strong thighs and calves. 

“Because for the past few days a couple of the machines have been detecting lingering traces of ectoplasmic energy.” Maddie said from her seat at the monitor as Dante was right by her side. “And for some reason its coming from you.” 

“But why?” Danny asked, holding his arms up and out, now standing in a T pose the beams ran over Danny’s body once more. “I mean, yeah I got zapped by who knows how much electricity, but what does that have to do with the ghost energy?” 

“Simple, the portal was designed to punch a whole right into the dimension known as the Ghost Zone, which is a parallel dimension to the human realm that is home to all ghosts.” Maddie began, as she entered what Dante jokingly called lecture mode. “That being said, when the portal was turned on it used small traces of ecto-energy and when it opened the portal into the ghost zone while you were inside it it i theorized that right before your heritage awakened you absorbed a small amount of ghostly energy.” 

“So you're saying our kid’s part ghost?” Dante asked, as that’s what he was able to get from what Maddie had explained. “So he’s not a hybrid but a tri-breed?” 

“No.” Maddie said. “According to the test Danny is still half human half Devil/demon, from what I can gather his demonic side must have absorbed or assimilated some small traces of the energy before expelling the rest of it.” She tapes her chin. “Meaning, from the small traces you did absorb you should have gained  _ some _ ghostly abilities.” 

“Why only some?”

“As I said, it's a small amount of energy that you absorbed, not a lot.” 

“Fair enough-“ Danny stopped as he gasped, and from between his lips what looked to be a small puff of black smoke escaped his lips. “What the-“ he was once more cut off as the entire house started to rumble and shake, glasses and beakers and jars all rattled and jumped around as something caused the monitor to flash red with multiple warning signals coming up on the screen. “The hell is going on?!”

“There’s a surge of energy coming from the portal!” Maddie called as she was typing rapidly along the keyboard. Her eyes danced across the screen as they slowly began widening. “That’s impossible, this energy its not ghost like what so ever.” This was something that shouldn’t be happening, the ghost portal was made to be a portal to the ghost zone as such it should only be sensing ghostly energy and the levels of ectoplasmic energy a ghost could give off. Yet as she looked at the numbers and data appearing on the screen it wasn’t ghostly energy it was picking up, in fact it wasn’t any type of energy she had ever seen before. “What on earth  _ is _ this?!”

Dante suddenly perked up, his blue eyes narrowing. He looked over towards the portal, watching as the green hue it gave off flashed between the dark almost toxic ectoplasmic green color and a different one. This color was one he was used to, cause it was the color of freshly spilled blood, it gave off an eerie crimson glow as every single bone in Dante’s body was telling him that this was something he’d faced before. “It’s a demon.” He all but whispered, before turning towards Maddie. “Close the portal! Close it right now!” He shouted, taking out Ebony and Ivory. 

“I can’t’ something jamming the controls! I can’t even use the override code! Somethings-“ Maddie was forced to jump away as the keyboard started sparking. Arcs of dark purplish-blue electricity crackled across the board causing it and the monitor to short circuit. “What is going on?” 

Then the crimson huge from the portal gleamed, as at the center a black glow appeared and then suddenly laughing directly from the center was some sort of amorphous mass of darkness, which emitted an aura and behaved similarly to liquid. It moved bouncing around the room crashing into multiple devices and objects destroying and wrecking them before finally it crashed down right in the center of the room and the moment it did it almost seemed to liquidate becoming a puddle of black goop on the ground. None of them moved, the three simply stared at the goop with varied breath, none of them sure what to do or even to say as they could only look at it with a small amount of trepidation. 

Then it started to bubble, it churned and toiled as slowly as it began to rise. At first it rose to be as tall as Danny then grew and grew until it rivaled Dante in height. It was someone sort of strangle gelatinous blob like being, but it began to slowly solidify becoming more semi-solid looking as it began to take on a humanoid shape. Slowly it gained features, first from the factual fetuses they could see it was a male, then it gained a nose, then it gained hair black as night they were styled in a way similar to having a mess of slimy hair with a portion that curved upwards and the the lower parts curves downwards, the mass of shadows and darkness that made up the rest of its body slowly began to change becoming clothing a pair of black two dark purple belts wrapped around the creature right thigh, a black and dark purple, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. He wears a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, dark purple and black buckles. 

The mysterious male had deathly pale skin, and while he had a nose and eyes-which were closed- he lacked a mouth leaving only pale skin in the place. Finally, the man’s began to open up, and the three were met with a pair of almost demonic glowing toxic green eyes with slit pupils. The eyes looked around the room, narrowing before they settled in none other than Dante widening almost in recognition. Then, they heard the sound of laughter, laughter that was coming right from the male before them as even with a mouth he seemed to be able to speak. “Oh, how ironic fate can be! I never imagined one of  _ his _ brood would let me back into this world!” 

Dante moves closer to Maddie pushing her behind him, as he kept Ebony and Ivory aimed right at what he knew could only be a demon. “I take it you're talking about my old man.” It was easy enough, seeing as how nearly  _ all _ demons had an issue with him, either due to how many of their own kind he had slayed or because they held a grudge against his old man for betraying their kind and killing who knew how many demons. 

Laughing again, those toxic green eyes flared brightly. “Oh you have no idea, Dante Sparda.” If the demon had a mouth they could tell he would be grinning. “And I must thank you, son of the Dark Knight for setting me free.” He finished with a bow, though it wasn’t one of respect rather it was as if he was mocking Dante with it. 

Dante’s grip on his guns got tighter, his eyes narrowing as he felt the malicious intent slowly leaking from this demon and it had him on guard and on edge as he had no idea who or what this demon was and usually this didn’t bother him as he was alone and he’d usually be able to handle it. However this wasn’t the case, he had both Maddie and Danny with him and neither one of them knew how to fight a demon, sure they’d been training and practicing, but to face the actual thing was completely different. “Just who are you? Just cause you know me doesn’t mean I’m gonna treat ya like a family friend.” 

The man’s body didn’t rise, no his upper body stayed slouched as his arms went limp at his side swaying as if they were broken limbs. “I am  **Darthvoid** , Darthvoid the dark.” He began walking forward, well walking wasn’t the correct term it was almost as if he was shuffling forward and yet he made no sound as he moved closer to them. “Brother to the demon known as Darkvoid, the incarnation of darkness.” That name made Dante’s eyes widened, he recalled that name, he knew who that name belonged to, and he had killed the demon of the very same name. Slowly tilting his head to the side, a lone toxic green eye flared up at Dante. “I owe much to you and your family Dante Sparda,” the eyes gleamed as below them Darthvoid’s shadow started to control and stretch outward. “What you and your father gave myself and my brother….a one way ticket to oblivion!” 

“Move!” Was the only warning Dante gave as he shoved Maddie to the side as the floor beneath Dante and the demon had turned pitch black, and from the darkness below shot a dark purple shadow arm like claw that grabbed Dante and slammed him against the wall pinning him right there as the arm soon became solid looking more as if Dante had been stuck to the wall by a black branch. 

“Dante!” Called Danny and Maddie as both of them went to move only to stop and step back as the shadows arching up like needles almost impaling them. 

“Oh? Are they important to you Dante?” Darthvoid cracked, as the darkness along the floor got deeper and darker and from it came creatures that bore a striking resemblance to him except that their face are expressionless with a single eye on their face and two hands with claw-like fingers appeared behind him before charging forward.

Moving away from her son, Maddie armed herself grabbing what looked to be a small quarter staff which grew into a full size one. Twirling it around with practiced ease as she clicked a button and sprouting from the side was a long curved blade effectively turning the staff into a makeshift scythe. Charging towards the hordes of shadow-like creatures she jumps over one, letting herself fall downwards with a spin slicing clean through one of them before jumping right off another that tries to attack her from behind, using it as a launch pad to launch herself higher into the air and killing it in the process. Maddie proceeds to dispatch two more creatures upon landing and rolling into a fighting stance. 

“Get away from him and stay away from my son!” She called as she was a lone creature then charged at Maddie, who hooks her scythe around the creature's shoulder and with strength that surprised her son she yanked it down and back, which slices the creature clean in half. Seeing more coming towards her, Maddie stabbed the blade of her scythe into the ground, as she reached behind her pulling out two ghost ray-guns and while they may not be ghost Maddie knew the energy from the guns would be enough to deal with them. Firing repeatedly from her position at the group of creatures until one gets to her and swipes at her feet. She jumps up, dodging the attack, landing on the shaft of her scythe smirking at the creature as while in the air she brought her right leg up like an axe and as the creature’s head got close Maddie brought it down on the back of its head. Her heel connects with the creature skull with great force effectively killing it. 

Spinning her scythe around, she turned towards DarthVoid and glared at him. “Let him go now, or else you vile demon beast.” She growled leveling her weapon with the ground so the blade barely touched it. All the while both Danny and Dante d sat back watching this in awe, shock, amazement, and for Dante arousal. 

‘ _ Now I recall why I didn’t piss her off during our dates.’  _ Dante thought idly, recalling the number of times Maddie had beaten him in a spar and the times he had seen her lose her cool when some random guy slapped and groped her ass, the poor bastard had been sent to the hospital and from what Dante knew was still walking with a limp and a pair of crutches. 

A scathing withering glare was directed at Maddie as the demon of darkness almost seemed to growl, his eyes glowing darkly. “Do you really think you can stop me?” He growled, lifting a hand up and snapped his fingers, to their shock The darkness then began to crawl along the floor blanketing it a sea of darkness and from it more of those creatures rose up all of them ready to fight, ready to kil. “It doesn't matter how many you defeat! I can keep making more!” 

“Then I’ll just keep taking them down.” Maddie said, spinning her scythe again. 

“You maybe….but what about your son?” Maddie’s eyes widen when the creatures flee right towards not her but Danny! Their hands drew back claws gleaming and aiming to tear into him. 

“No!” Maddie called pole vaulting over the creature and pushing Danny to the side, as she did the creatures slammed into her body. The moment they did they exploded upon contact, sending her flying back through the air before falling down and sliding back into a wall to incapacitate her before the creature proceeded towards Danny.

“Whoa!” Danny called as he began doing his best to avoid the claws of the creatures as they came right at him. “Hey! I’m one for fun and all but this is nuts! Can’t even give a guy a second to throw on some pants?” He jokes ducking under another attack, and avoiding them to the best of his abilities, yet it was clear that he was going to need something to change the tides soon or he was done for. 

“Danny!” Dante called as he tried to free himself, and yet the more he struggled the more the branches of darkness seemed to increase their grip on him. He couldn’t let this happen, he wasn’t gonna let some demon take away his family, not again. Glaring at DarthVoid who was standing there ensuring that he was trapped while watching Danny struggle to keep up the fight, it was only then as he glared at the demon he was reminded of something, something he had nearly forgotten about. Turning to the side, he took notice of a bundle that was leaning against the wall wrapped in a black cloth, while it might look useless he knew this might give his son the edge he needed. Focusing on his demonic power, Dante’s eyes glowed softly, as the bundle gained a slight red glow around it as it shook for a moment before slowly being lifted up into the air. ‘ _ Ok, maybe I need to give this power a bit more of a work out.’  _ Dante thought to himself, as his telekinesis was something he rarely used in actual combat so he saw no actual reason to use it and yet now if he wasn’t careful it would ruin everything. 

The bundle lifted up higher and higher, as the small piece of rope that was used to keep it together began to come undone. “Danny!” Dante yelled as with all the night he could muster he tossed the bundle towards his son. As it flew through the air, the cloth came off it and revealed that flying through the air towards his son were weapons. a sword and a pair of guns. 

The sword is a silver-colored longsword. The blade is long and double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. The handguard is designed to resemble a vortex that reverses at the center of the handguard. The pommel carries a round piece that almost resembles a face.

The guns were both M1911-style handguns that had a great resemblance to Desert Eagles, with stylized grips both guns were different colors, with one being black and dark green and the other being white with blue accents to it. Along the side of both guns were names with the Black one being named Specter, and the white one being named Phantom. 

Turning towards the weapons, Danny smirked, tensing his legs as he leaped into the air just avoiding a set of claws. He caught Phantom and began firing at the creature and once he did he spun around and caught the other from behind as he then shot the other one at another one of the creatures.

Danny then began shooting each creature with his new guns. Danny then flew at an creature and wrapped his legs around its head causing it to flip in the air as he began shooting the others then with yet another flip he tossed the one he had his legs wrapped around and tossed it up as the sword came spinning like a buzz saw cutting clean through it and then flew at Danny who raised his hand up and caught it easily. Taking a moment to look his weapons over, Danny couldn’t help but chuckle as he placed one of his mother's spare belts that was on a table next to him and placed his guns I holders and then hefted his sword on to his shoulder. “Well, now that I’ve got some proper gear.” He leveled the blade up, pouting the tip right at one of the monsters. “How about we dance boys?” 

DarthVoid glared at Danny, his green eyes burning with rage. This was not how things were supposed to go, this was supposed to be his revenge against the son of Sparda and yet this was becoming nothing more than a joke with these two humans mocking him. “You think you can match me  _ boy _ .” He hissed. “You have no idea the power you're messing with.” 

“Really? Well then why don’t you show me who I’m messing with.” Danny’s lips pulled back into a cocky grin. “Cause I’m about to show you who  _ you’re  _ messing with!” Danny lunges forward towards the demon, crossing the distance in no time flat Danny attacked with a sword thrust aimed right at the demon's chest, however the demon saw this coming and summoned a sword made up of darkness to block his attack and yet the attack managed to push him back a good few inches. With a growl the demon lunged at the same time Danny did as well once more, both fighters crash into one another and locked blades. Not bothered at all, with a snarl Darthvoid flared his power, releasing a burst of demonic energy that knocked Danny back sending him crashing back on the floor skidding along his back leading up to the portal. 

However, Danny regains his balance after crashing through a few flips and charges at Darthvoid again. Following that both fighters clash with their swords in a short spar Darthvoid attacked with a downwards strike, and aggressively swipes at Danny, forcing him to avoid his attack. Snarling, he tried again with a similar result as Danny feinted an overhead strike and instead head butted Darthvoid with his head. Then with a flurry of movement, Danny manages to break his sword and bring his own blade down faster than the demon could react. Danny’s blade cut through the air, and sliced clean through the demon's forearm. The severed limb fell to the ground at their feet wriggling and writhed all on its own, and soon right before Danny’s eyes it started to disintegrate into nothingness. 

It took Darthvoid only a moment, before he began screaming in agony. He fell to his knees, clutching his blessing stump where his hand used to be. “You! You!” He hissed, gasping rapidly as his stump ached and throbbed in pain. “You miserable little brat!” He snarled his lipless mouth moving as if he was speaking. “How dare you do this to me! How dare you!” 

“How dare? How dare you come in here, attack my family? Threaten our lives and try and kill us? How dare you come in here and destroy my parents' stuff?” Danny questioned, resting his sword on his shoulder. “Buddy, if there’s anyone who should be asking ‘how dare you it's me.” Reaching his hand down to his side Danny began withdrawing one of his guns. 

“You worthless..!” Hissed the Demon, as the stump began writhing and convulsing before the limb regenerated from the stump the new forearm was covered in thick silver grey crystilian like scales with a dull purple underside to the palms. Black claws tipped the ends of her fingers, and the skin of it glowed blackish-Purple. Mustering up his strength, he burst from the ground towards Danny, with a roar. "Die boy!"

“You first.” Taking aim with Spector, Danny didn’t even wait and pulled the trigger. The barrel of his gun glowing red and green as a bullet exploded from the chamber towards Darthvoid who couldn’t react or even dodge in time. He could only let out a silent scream as the bullet tore through his skull, killing her instantly. The force of the gun shot knocked his body backwards. As he flew back, Darthvoid’s body fell to the floor in pieces and the pieces dissolved revealing a purplish black light.

Slowly the room began to refrain to normal, the darkness that had spread around the room had completely vanished and the darkness holding Dante finally released him letting him drop down to the ground and move over towards Maddie who was slowly beginning to wake up. “So, that was a thing.” Danny said as he was standing before the light. “So, what is this thing?” 

“That kiddo, is the demon's soul. And since you beat him, that means you can claim his soul and make it into a weapon; a Devil Arm.”

“Devil Arm?”

“Yep, Devil Arms are demonic, variably sentient weapons that are commonly the manifestation of a defeated Demon's soul or power.” He pointed at the light. “When a demon is defeated will turn into a weapon of overwhelming power if it has been defeated and becomes submissive, in other words claim it and let’s see what you get.” 

Nodding, Danny walked toward the black light. He stood in front of it, stuck out his hand, and grabbed it. He was surrounded by a bright light. When it faded away, nothing had changed as Danny looked the same, no new weapon in sight. “Hey what gives? You said there would be a weapon.” He said looking himself over, yet he didn’t see anything. All that fighting just to get ripped off. 

Dante on the other hand hummed, rubbing his chin as he looked at his son. He could sense something from him, it was as if something had changed and yet not fully at the same time. Deciding to test his theory, he smirked. “Hey Danny,” he called his son to attention just as Dante pulled out Ivory and shot a single bullet at him. What happened next surprised him, as Dante watched the bullet fly towards his son his eyes licked up the exact moment that he saw his sons body tense and for a brief fraction of a second he gained a sort of glow around his body and then his son’s body was pushed to the side as the image of his son that was left in his place seemed to flicker out of existence like a hologram when it took the bullet. 

“The hell was that?!” Danny exclaimed, as the entire experience he had seen in slow motion. He had watched the bullet come shooting towards him and he had almost no time to react, and yet it almost felt like his body moved all on its own and he found himself sliding to the side as another version of him took the hit that was meant for him before fading out of existence. “The hell Dante! What did you do that for!” 

“Seems you did get something from that demon.” Dante remarked urging his gun away. “You got something that’s just as good as a weapon. You got a style.” 

“And just what the heck is that?” 

“That, would be another training session for us to do, come on let’s head out.” 

  
“Wait a minute! You can’t just expect me to go with you after fucking  _ shooting _ at me! Dante? Hey! Dante! Don’t you ignore me! Get back here old man!” 


	4. Chapter 04.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in school only things are going down when a freak storm hits Amity Park...or is it something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Danny Phantom or Devil May Cry

**Chapter 04.**

The sound of an alarm going off, alerted the sole sleeping body in the bedroom. The consistent beeping made him growl and groan, tossing and turning in his bed as he was trying his hardest to ignore it, yet the more he did the more it seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing moment. 

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

Gunshots echoed and were immediately followed by another ground. “Damnit, now I’m awake.” Placing Specter back in it's sheath he rose from his bed, young Danny Sparda gave a loud yawn stretching to pop some joins in his body. “I need a new bed.” Mumbled the silver haired blue eyed boy, slowly turning his body so his bear feet could touch the ground. Rising up, Danny couldn’t help but think back on all that had happened. As of this day, it had been over a month since the accident. The accident had led to Danny discovering the truth of his origins. Finding out his father wasn’t who he thought he was, as his father wasn’t Jack Fenton but was instead Dante Sparda. 

Ever since then, things had begun to change and he had found himself liking the changes. Sure, some things weren’t as good like with his sister and her constant denial of how things were changing and thus she chose to either ignore him or pretend like he hadn’t changed where as she outright just completely acted like Dante was just some visitor in their home.

Sighing, Danny got out of bed and walked to the shower he wondered how things were going today. After showering Danny walked downstairs, walked through the living room, and entered the kitchen. There he saw Jazz reading a book on psychology, and his parents both going over the information that Maddie had gathered from the portal. After the incident with Darthvoid, the portal had been acting strange and according to Dante the ghostly portal had become a pseudo Hell Gate. 

This has surprised them, and yet Maddie couldn’t help but let her nature as a scientist as well as the part of her that just from having the context with Danny’s demonic energy had caused the devices in the portal to register it as a type of “Unknown Power” and in doing so had caused it to not only punch a hole into the Ghost Zone but to Hell as well. Of course, she didn’t let her curiosity rule her, as she had made sure to up the security on the portal insuring that unless she would in out the password than the portal wouldn’t open up into hell and she had gone through every single book on the Occult she could find to make sure that no demon could force their way through either. 

Danny had just finished his breakfast and was putting away his used dishes and turned towards Jazz who was getting ready to leave the room. "Hey Jazz," Danny said with a smile, "You mind giving me a ride?"

Jazz scoffed and said, "You have your own way of travel, don't you?" Danny lost his smile. “Besides I can’t risk being late.” 

Once more it seems that his sister still was being sour about the whole thing. Grabbing his backpack, he gave his parents a two finger salute. “Bye, I'm off," Danny called out. Hearing a response from his parents, Danny walked right outside towards his father's late birthday gift to him which was a dark emerald and black Kwasaki ninja bike-his mother didn’t approve, his sister was a gasped, and yet Danny ...Danny had nearly squealed-he had been so freaking excited to have a ride of his own and considering he’d long since completely his first segment of drivers training he had his permit to drive it. 

Tossing his bag over his shoulder he hopped onto his bike with his helmet and took off from the house, never once noticing that the once clear blue sky above was slowly growing darker as clouds began rolling in from seemingly nowhere. 

**~Scene Break~**

“So you mean he’s really your dad and that Jack isn’t your dad?” Tucker asked. “Wow dude, that’s just like wow.” 

It was lunch period, and Danny had just finished telling Sam and Tucker the story of what happened when he was told the truth about his parents and how he found out about his powers.

Sam sighed, "I just wish that my parents were as accepting. Or better yet, I wish they weren’t mine.” 

“Honestly, I’d always felt like there was something my mom was hiding from me. That, and I never really well felt connected to Jack. Sure the guy tried, there was always something there reminding me that we weren’t really father and son.” Danny chuckled. “Plus, Dante’s pretty chill once you get to know him, and he fully supports my mom's ideas. Heck he’s been helping me and here with the experiments.” 

“Experiments?” Sam blinked and asked, "What kind of experiments?"

“See, the thing is despite Dante being half human and half demon I should be a quarter demon and human.” He began. “But thanks to that incident with the portal, it nearly killed my human side, and if it had then the energy from the portal would have made me into who knows what, however thanks to my demon blood it saved me but in doing so changed me from being a quarter demon into a full half demon like Dante.” 

Tucker sighed and said, "At least you don’t have to worry about Dante embarrassing you like Jack did anymore dude. Though, I have to say…was something wrong with Jazz? She seemed a little bit off."

Sam said, "Yeah, normally she's all positive. She looked…kind of angry."

Danny sighed and said, "Ever since she found out about my powers and about Dante and him being my real father…Jazz has been pretty distant."

Tucker said, "Yeah, I don't think I need to remind you of what happened when Jack forgot their last anniversary.”

Sam said, "She goes full basket case every time even the possibility of her being wrong is brought up. Mainly because whenever they can, the teachers give her praise because they think she is some sign that they are favorites-playing, grossly dolts."

Tucker said, "Just give her some time, dude. I'm sure that she'll come back down to Earth."

"I hope so," Danny muttered as the bell rang, and they began to get up to leave, however as they did Danny gave a sudden pause, as he turned around to look out the window. His reason was because of the sudden shift in weather, the one clear blue sky had changed completely in a matter of seconds. The entire sky was overcast, clouds rolled in rapidly while thunder cracked with powerful echoes.

“Danny? What’s up dude? We’re gonna be late for class.” 

“Was it supposed to rain today?” His question had both his friends looking at him in confusion. “Look outside, it was nothing but clear skies a few seconds ago.” 

Turning to follow their friends gaze, the two of them were just as surprised by the sudden rapid change in the weather. Tucker pulled out his PDA and checked the weather report. “Huh, according to this, there isn’t anything that’s even remotely close to what we’re seeing.” He frowned. “Nothing, not a single storm warning in sight.” 

This didn’t settle Danny’s mood, this didn’t feel like a regular storm. No, this didn’t even feel like anything that would be  _ normal _ , something about this felt off, it felt  _ wrong _ . Something about it just didn’t feel good at all. No, this was different. It was darker. Evil. This sensation he was getting, this feeling it was something he had sensed before. This was something...

Demonic.

His eyes narrowed and his hand drifted towards his backpack where his guns were stored, as for his sword he could feel the connection to his blade and it was ready to be used should the need arise. 

Cause he had a feeling it was gonna come soon. 

**~Scene Break~**

That gut feeling he had was getting worse, The storm was growing worse and worse by the second. Where as above looked like a massive storm was coming on the ground, things were looking very bad, the storm was getting worse and worse as the winds had nearly torn branches off the trees and nearly uprooted trees themselves, a tornado warning was in affect and all of Casper High was inside of the auditorium simply because it was big enough to hold them all and because it had no windows. The power had already been knocked out once nearly causing the students to panic before the generator had kicked in and Principe Ishiyama had a heck of a time getting them all to relax. 

Everyone was off in their own groups, needs with nerds, jocks with jocks, cheerleaders with cheerleaders, etc. Everyone was pretty freaked out by the storm, and they were even more freaked out by how much worse it had gotten. Yet none of them could compare to Danny, who had been standing leaning against the wall with a hard look on his face, his backpack slung over his shoulders with his fingers twitching to grab his guns.

“Danny, will you calm down? You're starting to creep people out.” Sam tried for what felt like the hundredth time to get him to relax. “It’s just a freak storm, what’s got you so worked up?”

“This isn’t just a freak storm Sam.” Danny snarked. “This isn’t something normal either, this ...this is something wrong.” 

“Come on Dude, you're letting your paranoia get the best of you.” Tucker said waving his hand through the air. “I mean sure its a freak storm and we’re stuck in the middle of it in the school in the auditorium, but come on what’s the worst that could happen?” Tempting Fate, it's never a good thing. 

Suddenly it was quiet. Dead quiet. Then it became hard to breath, for everyone in the auditorium it felt as if something was pushing down on them forcing the air out of their lungs and was tempting to crush their ribs and choke them all at once. Some passed out from the strain and those who hadn’t were on their knees gasping and sputtering for breath. Teachers, students, all of them were struggling to get air into their bodies, all save for Danny who was glaring over as the entrance. 

All around them the ground seemed to open up.

Swirling pools of shadow appeared, like bottomless pits, and out of them, they emerged. Shadowy figures hooded and cloaked. Their visible flesh was rotted, their faces and limbs almost skeletal. Black eyes burned as though with fire, glaring at the humans with hatred. Malice oozed off them, even as they approached, dragging their sinister scythes along the ground, leaving trails of fire behind them from their burning blades. They resembled nothing so much as reapers come to collect souls.

None of the staff or students-those who were still conscious-could believe what they were seeing. They couldn’t comprehend what was going on right in front of them, as they looked at what could very well be the personification of the grim reaper right before them. However, one brave-or foolish- teacher seemed to muscle up some sort of course and began to approach them. “You there! Just who do you think you are?!” He demanded, stomping them, completely missing the crazed looks his fellow staff members were giving him. 

“You can’t just go and walk in here and scare the living daylights out of everyone!” He snapped approaching them. “I don’t know what you are thinking.” He pointed his hand right in front of the creatures. “But if you think for one second this little prank is going to go unpunished you can beat believe that it-“

**SLASH**

“Won’t….” the teacher felt funny, and not in a good way. For some strange reason, his view got a lot lower all of a sudden, and not by choice. His vision was starting to blur, and the last thing she saw before it fully faded was the monster standing there flinging the blood it got on its blade from slicing his head clean off onto the ground. The stump where his head had been was bleeding profusely, blood squirting from the center as the body swayed before dropping to its knees and falling over on to the side letting blood pool around the body from the neck and the now severed head. 

.……

……….

…………..

“KYAAAAAAA!!!”

A scream of pure unadulterated terror escaped the mouth of one of the cheerleaders before another one screamed alongside her, then another, then another. Till all of the students were screaming in fear, not that anyone could blame them as they had just watched their teacher just decapitated by some sort of evil looking grim reaper type of monster. This wasn’t something they should just be ok with, this wasn’t anything like the horror movies they’d watched. This wasn’t anything at all like the cheesy fake blood and body parts that were shown in those moves. This was real. This was bloody. And it was terrifying. 

The creatures began to approach them, slowly dragging their scythes along the ground and approached them. The blades of the lead creature dragged along the floor creating an eerie, horrific scratching sound that caused their fear to escalate. They couldn’t move, both teachers and students were paralyzed with terror as they watched the creatures get closer towards them, lumbering as they began to raise their blades up showing the blade was covered in a dark rusted red color-dried blood no doubt from countless other kills. 

They stood closer, the blade gleaming in the light and were about to strike-

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

When suddenly bullets flew through the air and struck the blade knocking it back and causing the demon to stumble back as it was repelled. “Now, that’s not the way to start a show.” Heads-both human and demon-turned toward the source as standing there holding Spectator and Phantom with the barrels smirking. “Don’t you boneheads know you're supposed to start off with some flare?” His lips curled upwards into a cock smirk. “For example, something like this!” Danny burst into movement, so quick, that none of their eyes could see him. “Up here!” Everyone looked towards the ceiling as Danny reappeared twenty feet away from his last position, high in the air holding his two handguns. Pointed downwards, he spun wildly like a hurricane as he descended, rapid-firing as he did so. The aerial fire tore through the ranks of the enemy in seconds.

Landing on the ground Danny sheathed his guns and reached behind him. “You’ve brought nothing but chaos and madness.” Behind him something began to appear in a flash of demonic power. “Time to bring about a little  **Order** to this madness!” His sword appeared in a flash of light and he smirked holding it over his shoulder. “Let’s party!” With another burst of speed, Danny attacked his sword cleaving through three of the demons, which dissipated instantly. The young warrior transitioned into another swing, slashing around him in a wide arc as she shifted his weapon from one to another mid-swing. The resultant move cut down two more of the creatures that had been right behind him. Having cleared every enemy in a 360 degree arc around him, he dashed forward.

The entire school watched as Danny took on these creatures, his blade flying through the air as he danced and weaved through their attacks with almost practiced ease. They could barely keep up as the barrage of thrusts that created blasting winds. The Hell Caina gathered in front of him were skewered through as though by machine gun fire, their perforated flesh fading away into wisps. Danny laughed as he dodged a swipe from another Hell Caina and killed it by stabbing it in the head, then proceeded to shoot the others that were coming his way. 

One of the larger Hell Caina moved lunging at Danny who turned around and smirked bringing his blade up as they swung their weapons at each other, but both parties blocked every strike. The Caina roared, as it swung its scythe to block and strike Danny. The blade whistled through the air and caused many to either close their eyes or look away as they didn’t want to see Danny get killed. 

“Nice try!  **Doppelgänger** !” Right before the scythe connects, Danny produces a clone, which takes the hit and pushes him into a backflip. Danny crackled as he began to turn upright in the air, the Hell Caina swung at him again, but he blocked the attack with his blade and landed on her feet right before the demon. Phantom in his hand and leveled right at the demon's face. “Night night.” The barrel of his gun gave off a glow and then. A blast of red fire through the shirt distance between the demon and the weapon. The demon's entire upper body had been utterly obliterated, not a single trace of it left.

“And that takes care of that.” Danny smiled twirling his gun around before pocketing it. “Have to admit, guess his lessons paid off after all.” 

“Danny?” Turning towards the source of his name being called, Danny came face to face with the shocked faces of his fellow classmates. 

“Oh right, probably want an explanation.” He sighed sheathing his sword on his back. “Well, I’d give one.” The thunder outside got louder, and the power flickered once more. “But I’m gonna need to put a rain check on that, I’ve got to take care of something first, so you all stay here.” And he spun on his heel and walked right towards the door. 

“Charlottes Web on a Sunday! Mr. Fenton where do you think you're going?!” Finally it seemed as if someone had regained their sense, sadly that someone was a teacher and vice principal Mr. Lancer one of the most hated and unliked teachers in the schools. 

“I’m going to take care of what’s causing this storm.” Danny answered back not at all bothered by the incredulous look Lancer was giving him. “That’s like what I said, like just a few seconds ago.” 

“You won’t be going anywhere save for the principal's office for bringing firearms and that  _ thing _ into the school and causing a ruckus.” Everyone. Literally all of them, looked towards Lancer looking at him as if he was stupid Danny included was looking at him in semi surprise. 

“....You’ve serious?” Danny questioned. “Literally you just saw me kill those damn things and hit trying to come down on me...in the middle of a crisis.” 

“Don’t try and talk your way out of this one Mr. Fenton I don’t know what sort of thing your trying to pull but rest assured I will not let it stand.” 

“You just watched a co-worker  _ die!  _ How the fuck do you think I have a hand in  _ any  _ of this?” 

“Tricks of the trade, or whatever new fangled tricks you kids use to try and pull off some horror movie stunt.” 

Danny along with everyone else looked at Lancer in pure unadulterated shock, they simply couldn’t process what they were hearing. Was the man that steeped in denial that he thought that all of just what happened was part of some stunt? Just how ludicrously insane did that sound?

Danny looked at Lancer. Then he blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then he titled his head to the side. “Yeah, hey Principal Ishiyama.” He called the woman’s attention. “I’m not apologizing for what I’m about to do.” The next instant, there was a flash of white and Lancer was sent flying back over their heads and crashing into the backstage of the theater, turning back they all saw Danny’s fist extended and currently smoking. “Like I said I’m not apologizing.” He turned back towards the door getting ready to leave. 

“Mr. Fenton-“ Principal Ishiyama began causing him to stop. 

“Sparda.” 

“What?”

“Fenton isn’t my last name, it never was.” He looked at her over his shoulder. “It’s Sparda.” 

“....Very well then, Mr. Sparda….can you promise you can take care of whatever is happening?” Everyone looked at her in shock, but she didn’t care. She was smarter than Lancer and more down to earth, not to mention the woman could clearly see that Danny had some knowledge of these creatures and thus could handle them. 

“I can.” He nodded. 

“And….can you say you’ll come back unharmed?” 

“Me? Yee, the school not so much.” 

“Whatever is damaged will come out of Lancers pay, just….come back alive.” Danny shot her a smile and a two finger salute and walked right out the door and when they closed behind him the students erupted into chatter.

As the students talked, Sam and Tucker both shared a concerned look towards the door. ‘ _ Be safe Danny.’  _ The two of them thought one out of concern for their friend and the other for something entirely different. 

  
  


**~Scene Break~**

Standing outside on the football field, Danny wasn’t bothered by the storm blowing all around him. In fact he looked bored because of it. “Now, where are you?” He said looking around. “Or am I gonna be dealing with some minor boss that’s gonna try and weaken me.” Suddenly, thunder cracked and lightning flashed as the rain poured down a bit harder. “Alright then, mini boss it is.” From the sky, a massive bolt of yellow lightning came down. Striking a nearby tree. The sudden flash caused the boy to cover his eyes so as to not go blind. The flash faded and revealed a creature he’d only heard about but never had seen before. "Aren’t you an ugly fucker.” 

It was a beast not like anything Danny had ever seen. It was large, much larger than any wolf or forest animal. It had black and red scales that covered its entire body, rising into large spikes on its shoulders, forming into a sort of organic plate armor. On its knees and claws were white spikes, similar to bone, while the claws were more like three-clawed pincers. Its head was very intriguing: one large white horn rose from the forehead while a maw of razor-sharp teeth added to the beast's intensity. To add to the intimidation, the creature's entire body crackled with yellow electricity, however, the electricity crackled most intensely at its back.

“Well now aren’t you an ugly mother fucker.” 

**RRRROOOAAAAR** !

The creature let out a blood-curdling roar, one that caused the thunder to shake the very school and lightning to strike the ground a few feet behind it. Snarling and glaring at Danny It let out another thunderous roar before swinging its head into the air and letting out a howl. Lightning came down and struck the beast, causing lightning to rush across its body.

“Oh boy!” Danny whipped out his guns, he fired at the monster, the bullet slamming into the electric field, causing the beast to flinch before roaring in outrage. The demon growled lowly before roaring at the demon hunter.

"That's how you want to play it?" challenged Danny as he took aim at the beast, "Fine." A savage smirk formed on his face as he zeroed in on his target. "Let's dance big boy!"

**BANG**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? did ya like it? Let me know~


	5. Chapter 05.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny takes on the Blitz, but it's not alone and he takes on his first major battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Devil May Cry or Danny Phantom

**Chapter 05.**

The Blitz let out a snarl as the twin bullets impacted against its electric shield. An enraged roar erupted from the demon as its electric shield flashes blue when the bullets struck it. Danny kept his distance from the monster, firing the modified guns at a continuous rate. The hunter had a concentrated expression on his face as he fired shot after shot.

The Blitz raised its arms, shielding its face from the barrage of bullets. A low growl rumbled from the beast before its body was suddenly engulfed in yellow electricity. Danny halted firing as the demon then started flashing all around the area.

The hunter remained completely calm, even as the bolt of electricity struck the ground near his feet before shooting off. “Fast little bugger aren’t cha?” He quipped, as his eyes watched the demon move around almost like a bolt of living lightning. “Too bad for you…” The Blitz appeared once more and slammed its massive claw right down where Danny was...or so it seemed. “I’ve seen faster!” 

Right before the attack could connect, Danny used his Doppelgänger to have a clone take the hit as he propelled himself to the side avoiding the Blitz’s attack. Rolling to his feet, Danny aimed at the Blitz behind him and fired. Four bullets-two each- struck the demon right in the face, causing it to let out a surprised bark before it snarled in anger. Lunging after the hunter, the Blitz raised its claw again intending to smash him. But Danny was once more the faster one as he slid under its attack and fired off with his guns once more right into the monster's side. 

Outraged from another attack missing, the demon roared as its shield took another hit. Gnashing its teeth, it lunged at Danny once more, this time actually landing an uppercut, knocking the hunter into the air. However, the hunter allowed the demon to land that punch. “Hope you like the rain cause I’m about to make it shower!” Flipping mid air so he was looking downward he held on to his two handguns. Pointed downwards, he spun wildly like a hurricane as he descended, rapid-firing the storm of bullets tearing right into the demons shield, landing with a roll and popped back up with a jump both of Danny’s guns were glowing. “Suck it!” He took aim right at the demon and fired. A pair of glowing charged bullets slammed right into the Blitz, causing it to roar in pain as its shield burst and vanished. The demon collapsed to its claws and knees.

Sheathing his guns, he gave the demon a smirk. “What’s the matter? Feeling shocked?” Danny joked, pulling Order off his back and twirled it around. “What do you say we keep this cute?” 

The demon looked up and roared in outrage before charging right at Danny. The young man swung out his sword before charging as well. Both demon and demon hunter charged at each other before clashing against one another. A small shockwave erupted between them. The demon held back the hunter's sword with its right claw while the hunter kept the demon's claws from impaling his face. 

“Strong one aren’t you!” Danny smiled looking right at the creature as the two were in a deadlock. His only answer was a snarl from the demon before him. Lightning flashed as Order clashed with the claws of the Blitz. Sparks flying from the point of contact. Danny pulled back to go for another slash, but the demon blocked that attack as well. An annoyed growl emerged from the hunter-in training as he swung horizontally at the demon, and finally his attack landed. The sword slashed the demon across the chest, red blood splattered out of the wound while the demon roared in pain.

Danny lunged at the demon but missed as the beast leaped over him and landed behind. Looking back, Danny swung at the demon again but missed as it backflipped away from him. It then rushed right towards the hunter, raising its right claw and thrust its center claw right at him.

Reacting quickly, Danny used the flat side of Order to block the strike, however, he was still sent sliding back several feet. Steadying himself, Danny just barely evaded a slash from the Blitz as it charged at him. Forced into a small retreat, he backpedaled slightly while the demon wildly lashed out at him. “Hey why so rough? It's my first time with someone like you.” He smirked. “Be a bit more gentle, don't cha know?” Snarked Danny as he parried a slash from the Blitz and countered with a surprise right uppercut.

The demon's head snapped back, and as it was reeling from the punch. Danny leaped back a few feet taking Order in both hands, he lunged right at the Demon. performing a diagonal slash. The attack caused the demon to flinch, which was good as Danny put a little more punch into the attack than he intended. Rocking his entire torso around, he swung again at the Blitz, this time knocking it back several feet.

The demon roared as its chest was slashed twice by the demon hunter. Retaliating, it swung its left claw at him. Danny caught the demon's wrist, grunting in the exertion to keep the claws away, he brought Order down, intending to slice the arm off, but the Blitz yanked its arm away. Pressing forward, he swung horizontally at the demon, missing it when it crouched under his swing. The demon snarled as it suddenly kneed Danny into the stomach, knocking him into the air for a second before landing back on his feet. The demon then tried pressing its advantage and raised its right claw and brought it down.

It missed the hunter when Danny once more summoned a clone to take the hit and let him jump back. Danny grunted as he lunged forward, smashing his right fist into its face. The demon stumbled back while Danny suddenly got a running start and performed a modified tornado kick. His boot slammed right into the demon's face, completely knocking it off its feet while Danny landed in a flourish. “And he sticks the landing!” He cheered smiling to himself. “A perfect 10 out of 10.” 

Chuckling to himself, Danny turned towards the demon as he took on a relaxed stance. Order resting on his shoulder while the Blitz leaped to its feet. It was clear the demon was tired as it hung its arms by its sides, huffing and puffing while the demon hunter was barely even winded. “Now there’s two ways to settle this. One, you take this and your storm and split, and two you stay here and die.” He smirked. “Your choice.” 

The demon snarled as a massive roar erupted from the demon as thunder cracked and a bolt of lightning struck the demon, its body soon being wreathed in dark blue electricity. It let out a piercing roar before it vanished in a bolt of electricity, the beast appeared behind Danny who looked completely surprised by the beast speed as it pulled its arms back weathered in electricity making it's claws crackle and made them far more dangerous as it moved to impale the boy through the back and out through his chest. 

Only for it's attack to miss as Danny faded from sight, there wasn’t anything to indicate how he did it. No flash of power, no clone left in his place, not even a trace of demonic power to show he teleported. The boy was just gone, something that confused and baffled the demon as it couldn’t locate its prey. 

**BANG**

**RRRROOOOAAAARRRR** !

The Blitz roared in agony as its chest was blown open. Electricity began to wildly erupt from the best as it screeched in pain. It turned around to see Danny there smirking at him holding one of his guns up and pointed right at it, the barrel smoking. “Warned you, guess it has to be the hard way.” 

Electricity soon began to gather around its body which had started to glow red. The glow started to become brighter and brighter, forcing Danny to just raise his right arm to shield his eyes. What followed next was the Blitz exploding. A massive eruption of electricity came from the demon as its body exploded. Its roar echoed through the heavens while thunder cracked and lightning flashed as it died. When the flash ended, everything fell silent, save for the fall of the rain and distant thunder. Danny looked around and to his delight, the Blitz was gone.

“Well that takes care of that.” Smiled Danny with a nod of his head sheathing his sword on his back. “Now...where’s the real boss hiding.” Danny wasn’t fooled, with this massive storm and all the damage that was being caused, there was no way a simple Blitz was able to do this. No, this was something stronger, something that had a bit more kick and power to it. “Oi! I know you here!” He called out looking towards the near pitch black sky above as the wind howled, the rain poured down, and the thunder roared. Lighting streaked across the sky with an echoing crack as it did. “Come on! Don’t tell me your chicken!” 

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled violently. He could sense it, the demon was coming and it was angry, he could feel a shift in the titanic storm around him as he started right at the heart of the storm. It had taken the form of a supercell, an extremely powerful storm where there is a lot of thunder, lightning, and rain for a short period of time before fading. However, this could hardly be called a storm. Rising high into the sky, a gigantic column of clouds swirled together rising high up. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked as rain poured down.

“Well, he knows how to make an entrance.” Danny snorted, only to suddenly jump back just as from the clouds above, a massive stream of lightning struck the ground where he once stood. The ground, the grass, the soil and dirt were sent flying while the boy skidded back across the ground not stopping till he was right next to the opposing football goal post. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled all around. Though, the storm alone wasn’t what had caught the hunter’s attention but the fact that the swirling clouds were a boiling red and blackish purple and flashes of red-reddish blackish purple lightning appeared in the clouds. The storm got strong as the reddish blackish boiling clouds swirled around the area like a vortex.

Suddenly, another roar erupted from above, prompting both Danny to look up. At the center of the swirling storm, a mass of clouds began to collect, flowing together before a thunderous bellow blew them away. Thunder cracked powerfully while lightning streaked across the sky behind the demon, now that it had revealed itself.

The creature first of all was massive. Second it was a massive western Dragon. From what Danny could see its entire body was covered in black, draconic scales. The dragon had a pair of black and gold horns on its head almost resembling a crown and the two main horns growing from behind them. A pair of large, wild looking white eyes there were no pupils or even an iris. Its eyes were just pure white, and serrated yet sharp canine teeth. It also has claws with long sharp, yellow nails, on his hands, and while it's body was draconic-like it had a set of enormous feathered wings like that of an eagle. Its body consisted of four legs and a long tail that oddly resembled a serpent's. Its talons were gold and its wings were an array of colors: dark blue, grey, purple and crimson. Attached the beast's body was a dark blackish yellow, large strange circular disc. 

The demon let out a roar before it tucked its wings close to its body and dove. It came spiraling down quickly, plummeting towards the ground and causing the ground to shatter under its feet. A low rumble echoed from the beast before it threw its large head back and let out a titanic roar. The power of it was enough to cause any weaker man to cower and run for the hills. Danny was no weaker man, so he responded to the roar in kind, he fired at it. The twin bullets struck its hide, piercing the gray scales, eliciting a bark of annoyance rather than pain.

In retaliation, the demon swept right at Danny, the boy dodging the demon as its mass flew right past him. However, with incredible flexibility, it swung its tail out from behind its body, the strong serpent-like tail acting as a club as it slapped right into Danny who had been unprepared, knocking him back as he was about to retaliate. The hunter hit the ground on his back, rolling with the momentum to get back on his feet. Entering a crouch, he looked up at the demon as it flew towards him, mouth wide open as needle-sharp teeth were poised to rend his flesh. Or it would have had Danny not once more used Doppelganger to avoid it, launching himself up ward and avoiding the attack as he flipped and landed a dropkick, Danny flipped off the demon's face and landed on his feet, guns pointed right at the demon. 

“Eat it you song of a bitch!” The bullets struck the demon's face, causing it to roar in annoyance. In the monster's mouth, dark energy in the shape of flames began to collect. “And that’s so not good.” Then with a roar, a condense beam of pure fire like energy erupted from the demon's mouth. The beam sliced right through the ground, tearing through the dirt and rock like it was nothing. Swinging its head around, the demon sent the beam of energy right after the boy. “Shit!” Once more summoning a clone, Danny launched himself into the air at the last moment. He backflipped over the stream. While in the air, he directed some energy from and to Phantom and Specter. The barrels of the dual handguns started glowing before a glowing dark greenish red shot blasted out of the barrel and flew right towards the tip of the demon's snout.

The shot struck the demon, causing it to flinch and stop the stream as it roared in mild pain for being shot. The demon roared as it suddenly charged right at Danny. The hunter holstered his guns before grabbing Order and ripped it out and charged right towards the demon. The beast roared as it pulled its head back before lunging at the demon hunter, snapping its jaws at him. However, the giant maw missed him as Danny dove to the side before rushing right towards the demon's neck. 

Raising his sword, he swung down at its exposed skin, the blade of Order sliced into the skin, but didn't go as deep as he wanted. The demon howled as it used one of its hands to slap Danny in the face, causing the hunter to flinch. Swinging its entire body around, it smacked its tail right into the demon hunter, sending him flying back, landing on his feet. However, he had to use his right hand to slow himself down. ‘ _ Damn, this thing is fucking strong!’  _ Danny thought as he tried to collect himself. 

As if sensing his distraction, the demon suddenly surged right towards the Hunter, lowering its entire head to ram into him. At the last moment, Danny dodged the rushing beast by leaping to the side, but the demon had a surprise. As Danny was in the air, it suddenly swung its tail right at him, slamming into the hunter and smashing him into the ground. Or so it seemed as when the beast removed it's tail Danny wasn’t there confusing it as it had been sure that it had hit him. 

Suddenly, the demon let out a cry of agony as it's back and wings were assaulted by a constant barrage of cuts. The person doing so was Danny, as he was on the Demons back slashing his sword multiple times. The Demon let out a roar of distress and it seemed angrier than before. With little effort, it summoned balls of energy and fired them, the balls acting like homing missiles turning and shooting right towards Danny who didn’t have time to dodge as he was hit. While he was dazed he was unhurt, and seeing more coming he quickly rolled away and rolled into a handstand to springboard off his hands and used two clones to take the blows for him before landing on his feet. 

“Alright big boy! Its time to finish this!” Danny called as he charged right at the demon, who roared in anger and summoned forth multiple energy spheres and fired right at him. However, it missed as Danny used his clones to boost himself forward letting the clone take the hit as Danny pulled out his guns and fired. His aim trid and true as he managed to strike the demon near its eye, causing it to shriek in surprise due to being nearly blind. This provided Danny with the opening he needed as he traded his guns for Order. Getting in close, he slashed right at the demon's chest where the sword dug right into its hide, causing the demon to roar in pain before swinging one of its arms at Danny. The hunter ducked under the arm and retaliated by slashing the hide that lined the back of the demon's arm, cutting right through the hide and digging right into the flesh and nearly hitting the bone. 

The demon bellowed, thunder booming all the while, the wind howled around them. Lightning streaked across the sky behind the beast as it then blasted a surprise energy beam, spinning around. The demon hunter leaped back as the beam sliced through the ground. The draconic demon then stood on its hind legs and crossed its arms. A purple glow surrounded it before it threw its head back and roared a deafening sound. The Hunter held his head, shielded his ears to hush the sound and staggered slightly. It clenched its clawed hands into fists and its colored wings outstretched in an intimidating fashion.

“The hell? Is it trying to kill my ears or something?” Danny wondered as he rubbed his ears, watching as the storm around them seemed to focus right on the demon before him. Thunder resounded roaring through the air as lightning cackled around the demon as it began to shake with power. “Wait a minute...is this thing...drawing power from the storm?!” The demon roared as it flew up into the air and flipped its body around before landing nimbly on all fours. It stomped its front limbs, shaking its head back and forth. The golden disc connected to its body spun and whirled rapidly, collecting energy. A white ball of energy formed at its mouth and it raised its head, the ball of light becoming larger and larger with each passing second. The ball of light transformed into a beam of energy. 

“Shit!” Danny called as he saw the beam coming right towards him. He quickly channeled his demonic power into his body a red aura flashed, and he vanished from view. The beam missed but its power was amazing, as the moment it hit the ground it caused an explosion that rocked the very ground itself with an explosive force of twenty tons of TNT the force of it crumbled the earth beneath it.

The beast roared and snarled, when it saw its prey was gone its attack having failed. Its head snapped to the side searching for the hunter but didn’t find him anywhere. “Surprise mother fucker!” Danny’s voice came from directly behind it as he placed his Spector right at the back of its neck and fired. The demon screeched as it swung its head around, trying to throw the hunter off but he wouldn't let go. Danny continued to unload bullet after bullet into the back of the demon's neck watching as the hide and scales began chipping away revealing the soft flesh under breath. He kept on shooting the bullets piercing its hide, causing the beast to roar in pain while blood seeped from the wounds. 

When the demon swung its head around, Danny released his grip on one of the horns and let himself be tossed into the air. Smiling as he let himself be tossed up, he enjoyed the brief sensation of weightlessness and then let himself fall back down to earth. Pulling Order off his back as he fell spiraling downwards his blade gleaned as he flipped around and had Order raised high. “And off with your head!” Order’s blade carved right through the soft exposed bloody flesh and cut clean through severing the head of the beast from its neck and killing it. 

The demon's eyes lost their glow as the head slowly fell. The demon then began to fall. The beast fell to the ground with a heavy crash, the head bouncing and rolling across the ground coming to rest right in front of the demon hunter. As soon as the demon died, the weather began to die down. The storm clouds that swirled around the area began to fade and the storm itself was losing power. Rapidly, the dark red boiling clouds that surrounded the area turned back to white clouds. The sky soon began to clear as the rain stopped falling. Beams of sunlight broke through the clouds, shining down on the battered and torn up mountain.

“Well that takes care of that.” Danny smiled, clapping his hands together like he had gotten rid of the dust on his hands. Turning towards the body he watched as the body faded into wisps of light which coalesced into a single glowing sphere of light, which floated over into Danny’s hand. “Well what do ya know, guess its time for me to see what you become.” 

There was a flash of light the moment the orb touched his hand, bathing the boy in the glow before dying down. When it cleared Danny’s hands and feet covered in a set of gauntlets and greaves, and unseen by him on his back is what looked to be back armor, which resembles a pair of small metallic draconic wings. The gauntlets and greaves were black much like the hide/scales from the demon he had just killed, they had a somewhat animalistic or rather a draconic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a dragon's head, with fangs and horns. The greaves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have from Danny’s best guess energy coursing through them flowing through them.

Smirking Danny jumps up into the air only to slam a literal shocking punch into the ground, sending a ripple through the earth as it discharged a small wave of lightning from the hit. Getting back up he charges at seemingly nothing, jumping into the air and performing a somersault kick slamming his greaves covered leg into the ground. He then turns around and uppercuts an invisible enemy, following it up with a spinning kick. Turning again he lashed out with a two-punch combo, delivering a flurry of kicks then end the combo with a powerful drop kick and for a bit of extra flare he delivers a straight punch that when he punched the air a bolt of lightning shot from it and crashed against a tree leaving the wood smoking and blanked. 

  
“Huh, seems like I got my very own Devil Arm now.” Danny said as it was then he took notice of the fact something was against his lower face reaching up he was surprised to find that there was a face mask that covered his mouth in the visage of a snarling dragon's mouth and when he stopped the mask receded. “Huh, neat.” Looking his Devil arm over he smirked. “Welcome to the team…. **Bahamut** .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do darlings, what did you think? Did you like? did you enjoy it? did you love it? Leave me your thoughts and let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did ya think, did you enjoy the first chapter? Was it to your liking? I do hope so, now I know plenty of you are no doubt wondering about me and the Bashing of Jack, Jazz, and Sam....and to be honest I am gonna level with you. 
> 
> Jack. Fenton. Annoys. Me. Look, I know he's a good guy and all but he's incredibly stupid and annoying and the guy is a walking disaster, I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to beat him over the head. Don't get me wrong, he's had his good moments....and one too many bad ones and honest to gods I can't stand it. So yes, I will be bashing him and I've seen plenty of fics where he get's bashed so don't try and say there aren't any out there. And I don't blame Maddie for the mistakes that's happened in her life, sure she's made some but they were mostly done because of her husband.
> 
> Now Jazz and Sam...well they both are good, they neat....but both of them have their flaws and have done their own forms of bad. Jazz due to her being a know it all and then being completely over bearing, then you have Sam being well...a bitch I mean come the hell on how many times has something happened because of something that Sam has done, or because of her telling Danny to do something, that and well...Sam is honestly boring to me, like yeah she's alright but I just don't see a point in her and I honestly never saw her as a romantic choice for Danny it just never fit with me.
> 
> My choices aside, I hope you all enjoyed and will be waiting for the next chapter~ *Takes out a gun and shoots the camera* Sweet Dreams.


End file.
